


Nightlife in Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [2]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Sequel to Mud Butte. Vic makes a decision.





	Nightlife in Mud Butte

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the merry-go-round wasn't the end of things... I also think I have one small part left of this, but we'll see how things go. As it is, the series is complete on its own.

The notification had gone as expected. Vic hated watching families crumble, wives sinking into the void of losing their partner…children realizing that daddy isn't coming home. She'd never gotten used to that part of the job. It always struck a chord in the back of her brain that made her feel numb…lost for hours after.

By the time the wife had composed herself and phoned a friend to come keep her company, it was eerily dark on the South Dakota highway that led back to Wyoming.

Vic was paying attention to the road as she drove west, unsure of what to say. So uncharacteristically, she remained silent.

"You okay?" Walt's words were jarring after an hour of quiet.

She shook her head. She was drained. Her body felt heavy. "I'll live."

"Pull in up here. We'll get some sleep then head out in the morning." He motioned to the broken flashing sign that now only read _Prairie Oas tel_.

"You sure? I'm fine to drive." Vic exhaled a long breath, knowing he heard the lie in her words.

"I'm not." And that was that. His word was final.

She pulled into the motel lot and parked near the office. She didn't bother trying to go into the office with Walt. She wasn't up to making small talk with some coffee-wired overnight desk clerk.

Instead, she gathered the very few things she had in her truck, thankful that she kept an overnight bag for times like this. She met Walt at the door, managing a half smile.

"Let me guess. They only have one room?" She smirked, trying her best to work through her crabby mood.

Walt's face remained blank. "What?"

Vic shook her head and held out her hand. "My key?"

She watched as he dropped the silver key into her hand. No excuse to help him with his door this time. The memory was still one she revisited when she felt particularly lonely.

Walt started toward his room without a word.

Vic walked straight ahead, finding herself glad that her room was two down from Walt's. It seemed less problematic that way.

She reached her door and looked at Walt, smiling when he tilted his head at her and went inside his own room.

Sighing, Vic pushed the door open and dropped her bag before sitting down hard on the bed. She pulled off her sidearm and badge, placing them on the nightstand - if you could call a rickety table that had duct tape on one leg a "nightstand." The room was mostly empty, holding a queen size bed, a nightstand and a small dresser with a tv on top.

She fiddled with the remote, needing some sort of noise, but she was rewarded with nothing but static and one channel spitting some overly loud promise that her salvation could be bought for $19.99 per month donation to the mega church a thousand miles away. Turning the tv off, Vic shook her head and scooted to the edge of the bed, clenching and flexing her fingers as she took a deep breath.

"Fuck it."

Vic grabbed her key and slid it in her pocket before leaving her room and knocking on Walt's door. She knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted nothing more in that moment.

Walt opened the door, brow furrowed. "Vic, what's wrong?"

She pushed past him and paced, chewing on her bottom lip as she heard the door close and lock. "Nothin's wrong, Walt. Or everything's wrong. I don't know."

Vic held up her hands, finding herself at a loss for words. "It's…"

She pulled out her phone and opened the video from earlier and hit play. "This. It's this."

Vic observed Walt's reaction to the video of them laughing and acting like kids on the merry-go-round. She hoped he understood that he was the biggest part of her happiness in that video. That he was the reason she could feel so carefree and peaceful sometimes.

Walt watched as the image faded to black before looking at Vic with a smile. "You looked happy." He shrugged, unsure of what she expected from him.

"You're a moron sometimes, you know that?" She rolled her eyes, tucking her phone back into her pocket as she took a step toward him. "It was you. _**You**_ were the reason I looked so happy."

Walt blinked slowly, clearly processing what she was saying but doing nothing to act on it.

"Moron." Vic moved into his space like she was an animal circling prey. There was something sleek about the way she moved but something equally imposing. She wanted to grab his collar, pull him closer and kiss him until they were both stupid from a lack of oxygen. Instead she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "Kiss me, Walt."

She knew it was a risk, a huge risk, but she was tired of skirting around the issue. But when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, she nearly squeaked in surprised, her sharp inhalation morphing quickly into a moan as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

The warning bells were blaring in her head. This was so bad and so wrong and so fucking right. She relaxed into the kiss, her body pressing against Walt's just as he pulled back.

"What the fu-" Vic tried to protest, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Give me a minute, Vic. Just a minute."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him take a deep breath. This is it, she thought. He's calling it and making me leave.

"Are you sure?" Walt's words were quiet, just above a whisper.

"I…" Vic trailed off, unsure of how to answer the question. No. She wasn't sure of anything, but she'd never been more sure of anything in her life. It was the damnedest thing. A conundrum to use her favorite word from middle school. "I don't want to stop."

And that was that.

She let him walk her back to the bed, kicking out of her clothes along the way. His hands seemed to find just the right spots to make her…noisy. Usually she was more about dirty talk and instructions and less about a deep moan caused by the friction from his thumb over her nipple. But there was something about his hands on her skin…her bare skin.

Vic couldn't remember how they got from removing clothes to her sinking down onto Walt as his fingers dug into her hips. But dear sweet god did she not want this to stop.

And it didn't until she came moaning his name, her chest pressed to his as his nails scrabbled at her back…surely leaving marks that would be hard to explain to her husband. But she'd worry about that later.

Right now she was peppering kisses along Walt's jawline as he moved his hips just enough to make her center throb.

"That's not fair. I can't move." Vic nuzzled her face into his neck, knowing she had no desire to move anyway.

"Stay." Walt's hands slowly moved up and down on her back, lulling her into a relaxed state.

And she did. Curled into Walt in a hotel bed in the middle of god forsaken Mud Butte, South Dakota.


End file.
